Incomprensión
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El enamoramiento es como un rumor para Tajima, algo de lo que ha oído hablar pero nunca ha experimentado por cuenta propia (al menos, no notándolo). Cuando Mihashi le habla de nervios fríos y cálidos, y que los cálidos los siente con Abe, él no entiende nada. A final de cuentas, quizá hablar con Hanai sobre ello no es la mejor idea... en inicio, ¿no hablaban de Mihashi y Abe?


**¿De dónde salió esto? No lo sé. Yo estaba pensando en otra pareja, de otro anime, con otra situación completa y absolutamente distinta y, en** **algún punto, me acordé de Mihashi y mi pequeña viñeta, "Almuerzo" y me pregunté cómo es exactamente que Tajima llegó a saber los sentimientos de Mihashi por Abe en primer lugar.**

 **Supongo que esta es, algo como, la respuesta a esta incógnita y... me distraje al meter a Hanai en la situación.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Ōkiku Furikabutte ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, una como simplemente otra fan más los toma prestados sólo un momento al ser sus musas._

* * *

 **Incomprensión.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

A Tajima se le hace difícil comprender el contexto y por eso sus ojos sólo se quedan en Mihashi durante más tiempo del adecuado mientras tiene a Hanai hablándole de a saber qué asuntos y él asiente mecánicamente como si de verdad lo estuviera escuchando.

Pero Hanai no es tonto y se ha dado cuenta de que el tercero al bate del equipo ni siquiera lo está mirando.

Lleno de rabia, finalmente corta la conversación sin que Tajima se percate (él sigue asintiendo, incluso cuando ya no le dicen nada) y prepara su mano para darle un puñetazo que a medio camino pierde fuerza. Lo que pudo haber sido causante de un mal encuentro entre la lengua de Tajima y sus dientes, se reduce apenas en un ligero golpe sobre la coronilla que no hace más que sacar a Tajima del efecto hipnótico que tienen Mihashi y Abe sobre él.

—Si vas a estar fingiendo que me escuchas, al menos trata de mirarme un poco y deja de asentir cuando no te diga nada.

Tajima, que había cerrado los ojos apenas previó el golpe (a menos de un segundo de que le llegara, quizá incluso sólo fue cuando ya lo había sentido), de inmediato los abrió y miró con estos a su compañero con una expresión tan confundida que Hanai no pudo hacer más que tragarse todo su enojo y orgullo herido para apiadarse de él.

Botó el aire, ignorando que la temperatura en su rostro se había elevado un poco y pasó a colocar la mano con la que había golpeado a Tajima en su hombro antes de colocarse a su lado para ver desde su perspectiva. —¿Qué tanto estabas viendo, de todos modos, eh?

Tajima lo mira de reojo mientras Hanai se inclina un poco, además, a su altura, como si fuera realmente necesario nivelar su visión. Tajima debe admitir que el gesto lo distrae un poco mientras mira los músculos del cuello de Hanai tensarse al estirarse...

—¿Mihashi y Abe?

La atención de Tajima vuelve a enfocarse tan solo a la mención de los dos. Mihashi luce más tenso de lo usual, haciendo que a Abe también se le crisparan los nervios por no recibir tiros tan perfectos como los que quiere atrapar.

—¿Qué tienen de raro, eh?

Tajima interrumpe sus observaciones para mirar que Hanai lo interroga con la mirada curiosa.

—¿Puedes ver que Mihashi está más tenso de lo usual?

Al fin se digna a responder, él también, mucho más serio de lo usual. Hanai vuelve a mirar al par justo cuando Abe pierde la paciencia y se levanta de la posición usual de catcher antes de emprender a zancadas hacia un Mihashi completamente aterrorizado en busca de una explicación. —¿Acaso puede estarlo más con lo desesperado que es Abe?

Hanai y Tajima intercambian una mirada previamente a que Tajima vuelva a hablar, esta vez un poco más relajado y soltando un extraño suspiro desolado antes de. —Creo que Abe lo ha notado también...

Hanai no comprende y le sigue insistiendo con la mirada. —¿Qué cosa?

Tajima se sacude la mano de Hanai y toma la distancia de un paso.

—Hanai, ayer Mihashi me dijo cosas muy extrañas.

Hanai arquea las cejas, ignorando el hueco en su estómago que se hace al momento en que Tajima lo aparta, y apenas se contiene de soltar un "¿más extrañas de lo normal?" solo por que sabe lo sensible que es Tajima cuando se trata de Mihashi. Con el historial del as, a Hanai le es imposible culpar a Tajima de ello; pero tampoco es que él sea del tipo "acosador empedernido" y por decir cosas como esa se esté metiendo con Mihashi.

Hanai siempre ha sido de bromas un tanto crueles y serio en sus objetivos, por eso es que a veces Mihashi no hacía más que desesperarlo con su ansiedad.

Tajima exageraba un poquito en su defensa a Mihashi, pero eso era precisamente lo que le había ganado la confianza del As.

Hanai debía admitirlo, los cuidados excesivos de Tajima y la confianza mutua de esos dos, le daban un poco de envidia.

—Estaba hablando de una sensación... fría y otra cálida. No lo entendí muy bien, pero dice que Abe le "da nervios que se sienten cálidos" —Hanai tuerce el gesto sin entender al principio, sin embargo la última frase actúa como un disparador en su cabeza y vuelve a mirar a la batería de su equipo interactuar con nuevos ojos—. ¿Tú entiendes a qué se refiere con eso?

Hanai, por instinto, niega con la cabeza. Aunque mientras los sigue viendo interactuar, sus ojos parecen comprender algo de lo que no se quiere dar cuenta.

—¿Hanai...?

Tajima lo llama y, de pronto, a Hanai su mirada se le hace parecida a un abismo. Un abismo negro en el que se ha caído sin más. Siente un retortijón en el estómago y se impulsa hacia atrás chocando con la malla divisora del campo de entrenamiento de la escuela.

Hanai hace unos ruidos extraños antes de poder preguntar. —¿Qué...?

Tajima es muy perceptivo. No sólo para el béisbol, sino que en su vida diaria actúa mucho conforme a lo que sus instintos le indican, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

En ese momento, acorrala a Hanai, sabiendo que así obtendrá una respuesta; no se percata de lo mucho que infringe las _reglas_ no especificadas sobre invasión del espacio personal y que lo hace en el de Hanai, ni que su cuerpo está reaccionando a otra hormona masculina en vez de a una femenina como _debería de ser_.

Lo peor de todo es que Hanai está en las mismas, pero, contrario a Tajima, él sí que es consiente de su atracción... involuntaria. Sus mejillas enrojecen mientras trata de no mirar y caerse de nuevo en ese abismo que le resulta la mirada de Tajima.

—Hanai... ¿tú sabes, verdad?

—Si te refieres a entender que esa sensación cálida y nerviosa es de enamoramiento entonces... —Hanai se priva un momento del habla cuando tras soltar todo eso con rapidez se ha quedado sin aliento. Cierra los ojos, trata de ser objetivo y pensar más antes de hablar, pero lo cierto es que no ve ruta de escape cuando se ha acorralado a él mismo con sus palabras. Bufa, más que suspirar, y se resigna a que en el momento en que abra los ojos va a caer.

Hanai lo hace: Abre los ojos y. Cae.

En ese momento, se acabó para él.

Mirando a Tajima a los ojos dice: —... entonces sí, lo entiendo.

A Tajima se le erizan todos los vellos cuando contiene la respiración sin saber bien que lo hace ni a motivo de qué y siente que por el cuerpo entero le recorre un hormigueo que le hace temblar las piernas.

 _"Con que... enamoramiento, eh."_


End file.
